Coma
by Arom1
Summary: what if kate didnt wake up after the stampede? kateXhumphery lillyXgarth
1. Chapter 1

**This is My second story, be sure to read my first one cirque de wolf, anyways this take place right after Humphrey and Kate howl together, ENJOY**

Humphrey POV

I cant believe it I thought to myself. I cant believe Kate just left me like that, she left me for Barf I mean what does he have that I don't? I wanted to scream out. I shouldn't of done that because almost as soon as I said it I new the reasons. First he was bigger and stronger than me he was a good looking prettyboy I mean I had my rugged looks and charm but when it came between me and barf, barf wins except for one thing his howling he couldn't howl worth shit last I heard him I hope that hadn't changed. But dispite how mad I was I couldn't ever pin it on Kate, always on myself for being coyote Humphrey not manly garth and with that, I went to inform marcel and paddy on Kate's wedding.

Kate's POV

The whole time I spent readying myself for the wedding I was thinking about Humphrey and how I howled with him I mean he's an omega for Christ sake an alpha and omega howling has never been heard of but I still cant help but smile when I think of his smile and frankly whenever I think of him "so Lilly I heard you showed Garth around" I said "yeah what about it" Lilly said softly "nothing just wondering what you thought of him" I replied "aaaaiiiiiieee! Lilly" I screamed "please be more careful "sorry" she said and with that the acorn she was brushing my hair with broke and she left. What's gotten in to her I thought as I watched Lilly walk away. As if on queue a little ball flew past me and hit a rock "Marcel?" I asked "you guessed right my dear" said a voice "Marcel what are you doing here!" I said unable to contain my excitement "why I'm here to see this pretty young lady get married" he said "oh Marcel who told you!" I replied "I did" said a voice in the shadows he steped out and it was the only Humphrey "oh Humphrey you startled me" I replied "sorry Kate just wanted to say goodbye" Humphrey said "goodbye why would you leave?" I replied with worry in my voice "there nothing left for me to stay so I'm thinking about traveling maybe meeting up with our friends the bears don't worry Kate ill tell them you said hi" Humphrey replied the last thing he said managed to make me giggle "so I guess im now lone wolf Humphrey" he said "ive heard of Humphrey the fun loving omega not Humphrey the lone wolf" I said "well" he said "ill just have to be Humphrey the fun loving lone wolf" and with that he just smiled and walked away. "Kate dear!" I heard my mother say. "the wedding is starting" "see ya Marcel see you paddy" I yelled and ran off to join my mother.

Humphrey's POV

As I make my way to the traintracks I cant help but to wonder what will I do first. "shit!" I say out loud the trains wont be here for another few hours what will I do I thought I guess I just have to wait around that couldn't be so hard hey know what I think about it I guess I could watch the ceremony and leave before they marry. "Yeah that's a good idea" I say out loud ill just leave when im ready to. I smile to myself as a make my way back to the pack.

Lilly's POV

I cant believe it! Shes going to marry Garth MY Garth why must Kate always steal every guy I like first its Humphrey and now its Garth! I hate my sister I hate her! "Lilly" I hear someone yell "Lilly where are you?" "im over here" I yell back when the figure imerges its Garth. "Garth go away" I say "Lilly your mother sent me to get you and I know your mad at me and im sorry" "sorry, sorry doesn't cut it I loved you Garth and I thought you loved me too" I said on the verge of tears "I do love you Lilly" he said and before I could say anything he leaned in and kissed me.

**That's all for this chapter just to let you know im kinda new to this romance stuff so if its not good that's why so what did** **you think** **pretty good for a newbie right if you have any questions suggestions or helpful comments hit that review button and if you want to tell me what a good job I did tell me with a review might be awhile before the next chapter is up since I got to worry about school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them. Enjoy!**

Kate's POV

"I can't believe I have to go through this" I thought to myself. "I have to marry garth, it's not that its bad but I can't shake the feeling Humphrey is leaving because of me" "hey Kate" said garth "hey garth" I replied "so um who's going to start?" he said "um I guess you can" I said "sure yeah no problem" garth says but then he leans to the right and I can see that he's looking at Lilly. "yeah so lets um do this" I say "yeah, yeah I'm going I just gotta um stretch yeah that's it" he says while bending down to peer between my legs. "um garth lets do this already" I say slightly annoyed. Garth then starts the mating ritual.

Shakey's POV

"He doing it he's starting the marriage ritual!" I said to salty and mooch. "first they get each other's sent" I whispered. "then they rub heads" I could barely keep myself from crying. "and then they both say I do" "I do" said garth "I, I, I, I cant do this" Kate replied " you cant?" he says surprised he does a success arm pump "I mean why not?" "Because, because, um I'm in love with an omega!"she says there's a gasp and I hear salty say "Humphrey that sly dog" "HA an alpha in love with an omega impossible!" but then he says "Winston get your daughter in check" "dad um I'm kinda In love with an omega too" said garth Lilly couldn't help herself and just jumped on him kissing him repetitively. "Winston what have you done to my son? THAT'S IT TAKE THE VALLEY YOU HEAR ME TAKE THE VALLEY!" tony screams.

Kate's POV

The rest was just a blur wolfs fighting each other blood everywhere and eastern wolf's throat is ripped out by hutch and then hutch screams "KATE TURN TAIL AND HAUL ASS BACK TO THE DEN" and you know what I listened I just kept running until I ran into Humphrey literally. "Kate? Are you okay" Humphrey says "it's the eastern wolfs" I breathe in heavily "their, their trying to take the valley!" "Come on" Humphrey screams "lets go" "where to Humphrey?" "somewhere safe" he replies just then we peer over the cliffs edge and see that tony and dad are getting chased by a stampede of caribou. "Humphrey we got to help them! but how?" I scream "I know" he screams back at me and points towards a split in half log. I take the hint and jump on he does as well. "hey Kate your pretty good" he says "well I had a good teacher" I just smile and continue steering "Kate left! Kate right" screams Humphrey just then the log breaks launching me and Humphrey off. Tony and Winston uses it as cover. "Humphrey" I shout "there hiding under the Lo" Crack! "KATE!" is the last thing I hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this will be my 3****rd**** chapter, thanks again for all the reviews. I have one question are you ok if this kinda turns into a cross over with balto? Please tell me via by reviewing, Enjoy!**

** Humphreys POV**

I cant believe what just happened Kate was right next to me on minute then the next shes gone. As I turn around from Tony and Winston I see Kate running toward me and cant help but to smile Kate looks good just about doing everything. "Kate" I yell she hollers something back but all I notice is that caribou hoof getting closer and closer to her head her beautiful head I scream a warning but alas its too late I hear this sickening crunch and she gone just like that. I cant help but to run over to her and protect her limp lifeless body. Hoofs crash next to me, but all I can think is protect Kate don't let the caribou do anything else to her that thought all but disappears when the first hoof kicks into the side of me I hear a snap and know that it just broke my rib but in my blind furry and rage I don't feel anything that is until the other hoof kicks my jaw, seriously bruising it but not breaking it thankfully. I feel someone rip me off of Kate and I snap at the attackers but its only Tony and Winston. I bear my teeth at them but they say there only trying to help so I get off her and ask Winston "is she going to make it?" Winston checks for a pulse and his eyes open up quickly and he screams "I got a pulse I got a pulse" I could barely hide my excitement but before I could say anything else I collapse. I wake p groggily in my den and hear shakey say "hey I think he's waking up!" "guys?" I groan "hey there Humphrey how was your nap?" mooch says "how long was I out?" "about two days" I hear salty say. I sit straight and ill I could think gotta find Kate.

Woah there big guy" I hear mooch say "doc said you gotta get your rest" "screw the doc I gotta find Kate: I almost yell. I make a move to stand up but an sharp pain sends me back down. "Humphrey your not going anywhere for awhile" I hear shakey say I just groan and lay down

**Short chapter I know** **sue me, so what do you think good, cool, great, awesome** **tell me! So any suggestions or question just hit that there review button and again should I make this a cross over with balto? Ill still keep it in the non crossover section itll only before a few chapters so tell me with a review good night, or good morning if you live in Europe or Alaska and asia and Russia and the middle east you get what I mean aromatic signing off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not putting up a chapter for a while a lot things were going on any ways got a question ask me with a review. Enjoy!**

** Humphrey's POV**

"Kate NOOO!" I scream. I wake up in a cold sweat only to realize I was only dreaming. It's been 4 days since the incident and todays the day I can get up out of bed. "Are you ok Humphrey?" Anya asks (she's the healer) "yeah fine just had a nightmare" I say "Humphrey was this one about Kate?" she asks sympathetically "No, well yes" I reply sheepishly "Humphrey you can tell me anything, now what's bothering you?" she says "it's just that I keep having this one dream where I see Kate about to get hit by a caribou but I can't move and I yell but she never hears me until too late" I say sadly "Anya! Anya! Come quick! HURRY" yells Winston "what is it" she replies sounding alarmed "it's Kate she wouldn't wake up this morning!" Winston replies "we'll talk later Humphrey I gotta go help Kate" she says "but I want co" "No" she cuts me off "you need to rest" and with that she's off "stupid Anya and stupid broken ribs" I mumble I sit down trying to ignore the pain in my ribs and go to sleep but an hour later I'm awoken by a voice. "Humphrey?" the voice asks "Humphrey are you awake?" I open my eyes to see Lilly standing above me. "Hey Lilly" I reply trying to forget the pain in my ribs. "It's just that I um, wanted to thank you for saving my dad and Kate…" she says quietly "yeah sure no problem" I say. I stand up wincing little bit from the pain but it's not very noticeable. And just then Lilly kisses me on the cheek and runs off. "What a nice girl" I think but my mind is instantly on the problem at hand, Kate. And with that I just grit my teeth and head out to find Kate.

Anya's POV

"Quick check for a pulse" I yell at one of my associates "I'm getting a pulse, I'm getting a pulse!" screams a dark brown wolf "okay looks like she's stable but were going to have to watch her for awhile" I say to Winston " oh thanks god" I hear eve say. I walk out of the den thinking "oh gods help me with this child there's nothing us wolves can do to save her we need human help" just then Humphrey walks towards me and asks "where's Kate is she ok?" "um Humphrey I don't know how to say this but Kate's in a coma" I say looking away " a coma what's that?" Humphrey replies worried "its where someone goes to sleep for a long time…" I'm cut of by Humphrey "how long Anya please tell me" he begs with tears coming down his face "I don't know Humphrey a few days, few weeks, years even!" I tell him, I'm now crying "how can we get her out of her coma?" Humphrey asks "us wolves cant do it we need, Human help" I say " humans, humans are you crazy?" he shouts" I'm sorry Humphrey it's the only way"  
>I tell him "where's the nearest human civilization?" Humphrey asks seeming determined " Nome, Alaska" I say "Alaska?, that's miles away! He now says " I'm sorry but that's the closest town" I say with tears streaming down my face "it's the only way" "how long do I have?" he says "about 3 days" I tell him my voice cracking near the end "I'm leaving now" he says and with that he runs up the hill to Kate's den " Humphrey I believe in you!" I scream out knowing he can't hear me<p>

**Too be continued! Short chapter, yes cry about it I have lots of homework tonight and since I haven't posted anything in 2 days I thought I should on a brighter note I decided that this will be a cross over with balto, don't like it don't read well that's all thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews again I only really feel inspired to type when I get an review cause it makes me think people appreciate it; also I tend to write near 10 o clock or 3:30ish pm that's when I'm in the mood to type. Also ive been reading your reviews 18mathew2 and you said longer chapters the only time you can expect long chapters is the weekends and Thursdays (very rarely) and yours too metalicafan you guys have been supporting me and I like that; so check out my profile if you want to know more about me. Enjoy!**

** Humphreys POV**

She only has 3 days the words echo constantly through my head. I sprint up the hill to Kate's den "Winston, eve!" I scream out "Humphrey?" eve calls out "eve I have some bad news" I say between breathes of air "Kate only ha-a-a-as 3-3 days to live!" I stutter out. The look of shock and horror on eves face almost made me sick "how do you know that Humphrey? Asked eve "that's what Anya said"I reply " is there anyway we can save her" eve said as tears started to well up In her eye "yes" I reply " but its only in Nome, Alaska" her eyes light up "Humphrey we, I mean you have to take her there" eve stated " just me?, I mean it's a two person job!" I tell her "ill help" said a voice from the cave "Lilly there is no way your going to go with Humphrey!" eve said forcefully. I almost expected Lilly to drop it and walk back into the cave but instead she said "Kate needs me mom Humphrey cant carry her al by himself the whole way!" Lilly said "she's right eve" said a low voice" to our left "WINSTON you cant agree to this!" eve screamed "I'm sorry hun but Lilly's right Humphrey needs help" Winston said calmly

"well that settles it Humphrey and Lilly our going to take Kate to Nome, Alaska" said a voice from behind as the wolf stepped out from the rock ledge it was Anya. "Humphrey" she said " I need to talk to you in private" " what is it?" I said "you must head north it'll be more than a 3 day journey more like a week" "what do you mean?" I interrupted " I mean" she said "that you'll need to feed her and make her drink "that's not so hard" I told her " it is she said "when she cant drink on her own" she said solemnly "so then how do I do it?" I asked "you wait in between breathes to pour water down her throat the same with food you have to chew it up and slide it down her throat aswell" she told me. It took a total of 5 minutes for all this information to sink in but all I knew was this was going to be the hardest journey I've ever done in my life.

Nome, Alaska

Balto's POV

"Come on Boris were going to miss the race, were going to miss the race!" I shouted excitedly "aye boy im comin, im comin" Boris replied "Here they come!" a human shouted. a quiet but getting louder sound of thumping approaches "Steele's in the lead" another shouted "come on Steele you can do it" yet another screams out. _Balto runs across the finish line to the other side_. "What is that crazy dog doing?" a man yells out "its Balto, that wolf dog" "that damn dog is going to ruin the race!" the same man yells. _There's a gust of wind and it knocks Rosesy's hat onto the track. _"Mommy, mommy my hat, my hat!" Rosesy screams out "sorry hunny we cant get it" Rosesy's mom says "I gotta get Rosesy's hat" I thought to myself "but there's one problem, Steele, well" I said to myself "its now or never" _a small wolf dog shoots out towards the hat just as the dogsled catches up with him. _" get out of the way you mutt" Steele screamed. I paid no attention to Steele all I thought was gotta get the hat gotta get the hat, which urged me on to go faster. 'what are you doing" he called out again, but I didn't have time to answer the hat was close but Steele was closer, I gave the last bit of energy I had a burst towards the hat Steele shot me a glance that could kill but I ignore it its just inches away but steel was still closer, I jump for it im getting closer and closer I open my jaws to grab hold of the hat, I got it I feel the cloth and clamp down on it and tumble onto the sidelines but all I could think is I got it!. I pick myself up and walk over to rosy and give her the hat.

**How was this chapter? Pretty good right, id you like the cliff hanger? Of course you did im posting this up at about 8:45 kansas time it should show up round 9:10ish any questions feel free to ask and please review thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait I couldn't get on the pc (macs suck) so I couldn't type,**

**Mettallicafan thanks for offering to be my beta reader but I have to decline, since I type my storys late at night you would have to be awake to read them and then I would have to wait longer to post them; maybe later, also mike101 unfortunately kodi will not be in this one im sorry but this is before Balto 2, thanks for supporting me, Enjoy **

Balto's POV

"ROSESY GET AWAY FROM THAT!" rosey's mother screeched "He's part wolf you know" her father said while hurriedly pushing her away. I begin to walk away "hey Balto" I hear someone say "nice job there almost ruining the race" I knew instantly it was Steele "hey wolfboy" he says again "pay attention to me when I talk" and with that he shoves me over, I jump back up causing him to step backwards startled "whata you going to do wolfboy" he says "you going to attack me?" he says egging me on "Steele I don't want to fight you" I say coldly "oh, wolfboy here doesn't want to fight me" the three huskies behind him start to laugh " well wolfie looks like you have no choice" he growls at me, I feel my wolf instincts take over and I start looking for the week spots, throat, eyes, artery behind the left leg and with that I bear my teeth showing of my wolf fangs which causes Steele to back up a bit I scrunch my body back about to pounce on Steele and tear his throat out "STOP IT" I hear a voice scream out both I and Steele looks over to see Jenna "STOP FIGHTING" she screams again "I was just showing wolfboy here his place in this town" Steele said with disgust "Balto, you mean Balto" Jenna says which causes my heart to jump up. "she actually knows my name" I think but she wasn't done nagging us yet "and you to Balto" she says " I expected better from you" she says "now ill escort Steele home and the rest of you" she points at the three other huskies "leave right now" I began to walk to the place I call home thinking about Jenna the whole way there.

Humphreys POV

"Humphrey slow down I cant keep up!" Lilly screams but I ignore it we have been running for about a day with little rest "Humphrey please" she says collapsing "Please don't leave me Humphrey" I stopped cold and thought "that just sounded like Kate" but it was Lilly "sorry Lilly guess I got distracted" I said sheepishly and I wasn't lying but it wasn't from the task at hand it was because of Lilly, that being said I sat down next to her lightly setting Kate down aswell "are you ok Lilly?" I ask earnestly Lilly then breaks down and starts crying "Lilly" I ask "I cant help you if you wont tell me" " its-its-I just don't feel like im helping" she sobs "im just dead weight" "no-no-no Lilly that's not true you've helped tons" I say soothingly "you really thinks so" she asks "totally Lilly if it wasn't for you Kate wouldn't of been fed this morning" I say with enthusiasm "yeah your right" she sniffs "I guess i have helped" she looks down then up again as if she was going to do something and to my surprise she leans in and kisses me not a friend kiss but a kiss on the lips I swear I even felt some tongue I break away from her "Lilly whyd you do that?" I asked puzzled "oh I kinda got carried away" she replies "but your married" I say

"well back in jasper im married but not out here" she says giving me a wink, I about died

"this is going to be a long trip" I thought

**How was that cheapter, there was a little everything , action, girls, romance speaking of romance how about that sexual tension between Humphrey and Lilly tell me if youd like more Humphrey X Lilly scene anyways. peace out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys I got grounded for having bad grades not going to be able to type a chapter for awhile**


	8. Chapter 8

**You lucky sons of guns I managed to ninja my laptop to my room so I can type, sorry for the long wait but I have shit poor grades and I got hit by the ban hammer, anyways Enjoy**

** Balto's POV**

"Balto!" it was Boris "what were you thinking!" he called out "you cold of gotten killed!" "but I didn't so there's nothing to worry about" I replied "is there something wrong?" he asked "nah, its just Steele giving me an hard time again" I say walking away "you shouldn't let it get to your head I'm sure he's just jealous" he says "jealous of what, me being a wolf!" I say unable to control my temper everyone gives me an hard time for being half wolf half dog. "maybe not that but he is jealous of you and Jenna" Boris says "Me and Jenna?" I say "were just friends that's all" "really?" he says raising an eyebrow "what do you mean" "I mean" he says "ive been noticing every time Jenna's around you, you stand up to Steele and make a complete fool out of yourself as if you were trying to impress her" he says winking "Boris im not trying to impress her" I say even though I know that's not true "okay, okay you win your not trying to impress her" he says smiling

then he says "if you ever want to talk about your feelings for her just come find me" he says still smiling "I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR Jenna!" I yell out but its too late he flew away "stupid Steele always ruining my life" I say out loud "that's it I say im going to leave" I say once more out loud unknowingly loud enough for a certain someone to hear. "Balto what do you mean your leaving?" the voice startles me but then I realize its just Jenna "I mean" I say "im leaving because im un wanted here" I try to say it with bravado in my voice but I don't sound really convincing "that's not true" she says " of course it is its because im more wolf than your "fancy pureblood huskies"" I say sarcastically "well I want you here" she says "that's great I say 1 person in all of Nome wants me here I feel really good" I say sarcastically "you don't know what I mean" she screams out running away crying "great job Balto you ust made everyone officially hate you , great job" I say to myself "well that's it" I think "im leaving now" and with that I head south down to Canada

**short chapter again but remember im kinda grouned from computer so I had to type this one out and since its been a week since my last chapter I decided a short chapter is better than no chapter**

**Aromatic1 out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Since im such a smooth talker I got my pops to let me type tonight, YES! Thanks for everything all my loyal fans, also im sorry but there's no way in hell im going to be able to make long chapters since my days or so busy I have barely enough time type**

**Oh I forgot to say this to you metallicafan I checked out your page your right there's A LOT of stuff to do on your page and mike101 I think im going to stop the excessive HxL thanks again, ENJOY!**

Humphreys POV

"Humphrey" yells out Lilly "I need to use the bathroom" I sigh and slow down and say "can it wait?" "no I really have to go" she says while crossing her legs and dancing side to side it reminds me of myself a long time ago, I cant help but to smile "okay" I say "but make it quick" Lilly runs into the clump of trees not too far away. I start to lay down when I catch a sent of another wolf and well a dog too "great" I say to myself "hey Lilly better hurry up in there we've got company" I yell out "what was that Humphrey?" she yells back " I said we've got comp-any" I look to my right and I see a small grayish wolf but his scent it particular its not entirely wolf but also doggish well I better ask him if he has any directions to Nome. "Hey Buddy" I yell out which causes him to jump obviously startled "yeah what do you want" he calls out "hey man I just need some directions" I yell out to him he heads toward me "yeah sure where ya headed?" he asks "oh and by the way my names Balto" "hey Balto my names Humphrey, and this is the ever lovely Lilly" I say which causes Lilly to blush, Balto jaw drops his jaw when he sees Lilly " umm hey Lilly" Balto says and then he gulps in a bit "so I ask again where ya headed?" "Nome, Nome Alaska" I say "funny that you mention that" he says " I just came from there" he says awkwardly smiling "great can you take us there?" Lilly says cocking her head to one side and giving him a puppy dog look "yeah umm sure" he says quietly " and umm why do you want to go there anyways?" " because our friend here is kinda in an coma" I say "ooohh comas nasty things aren't they" he replies "wait you know what comas are? "totally in the town I came from we have a person in an coma right now" he replies "so are we leaving or not?" I say picking up Kate on my back "are you sure you want to go because the town HATES wolfs" he says "100percent if it means Kate here gets better" I say smiling "well what are we waiting for he" smiles at me and says "lets go" we start running towards the horizon

Jenna POV

"People" I say "People please pay attention" I say "Balto's missing!" "so what that mangy mutt has been giving this town a bad look" a male Huskies says from the back "yeah and he's been stealing all our food" another yells out even though we all know that's not true "and" a cold voice from the back says "He's a wolf for crying out loud let him live with his own kind" that wolf turns out to be Steele, Steele's had it against Balto since he came here because I think Steele feels challenged by him. "nobody likes him" he starts again " he's small weak He has Big paws, and I heard he has fleas" a gasp comes from the crowd "that's not true" I yell out "looks like Jenna's got feelings for wolfie" he says smiling " Your right Steele its because he has everything I like in an dog and that's everything you don't have!" I scream furiously there's another loud gasp "what did you say?" Steele says quietly " I didn't quiet CATCH THAT" he screams out tackling me "GET OF HER STEELE" a voice booms a small figure jumps down from the roof its Balto "Balto help" as soon as I said it I got hit "AAAAAHH" I scream out in pain "SHUT UP YOU STOOPID BITCH!" Steele cries out "that's it Steele" Balto screams out at him and then Balto does something I didn't think he was capable he jumps no leaps at Steele landing on him and sinks his teeth into his shoulder "AAAAHHHH" Steele screams out Balto head butts him nicking him out "Jenna?" he says "are you okay?" he runs towards me "yeah im fine he just kicked me in my ribs" I say wincing from the pain "Jenna looks like he bruised some of your ribs" Balto says sympathetically "come on lets get you out of here, oh and by the way I made some new friends im sure theyd be ecstatic to see you"


	10. Chapter 10

**SO I managed to type chapter 8 quick enough for m to type another one YES!**

**Well here goes. ENJOY**

Balto's POV

"Balto where are we going?" Jenna says weakly "im tired" and with that she collapses "Jenna?" I call out "are you alright?" she doesn't answer "shit" I mumble softly "guess im going to have to carry you" i grunt as I feel the weight of Jenna's unconscious body "oohh gosh, Jenna your heavy" I say even though she cant hear me. "Man this is going to be a long walk back to the boat" I think.

Jenna's POV

"Hey she's waking up" a male voice says "really lemme see" an high pitched voice replies "guys settle down don't want to frighten her" another male voice says. I open up my eyes and see three figures staring down at me "good morning sleeping beauty" the same male voice says I realize its only Balto "hey Balto" I manage to groan out "why do I feel like ive been ran over by an dogsled team" "that's because the one you call Steele hit you a lot" says an male voice I cant identify as someone I know "at least your safe now" says the high pitched voice, I assume its an girl "how long have ive ben asleep?" I ask "bout what few hours?" Balto says " naw bout a day" the other male says. "Humphrey" the female voice says " now that were in Nome how can we help Kate" "guys settle down" Balto says "your confusing Jenna" I start to get up and realize the 2 other dogs were actually wolves "HUH?" I gasp "I told you that we'd scare since were wolfs Lilly" the male that is called Humphrey says "sorry I was just hoping shed pass us as big dogs" the female that's called lilly says "Jenna go back to sleep your not healed yet I felt drowsiness overcome my body instantly "you know what" I thought to myself "I really am tired" and let the feeling of sleep creep all over me un till im out like a light

**Im back writing chapters, this one was really short because I only had 20 minutes to use the comp at school for my HW so I had to use notepad, while also doing my assignment , so rae, comment and review good day all**


	11. Chapter 11

dear fans, sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter, but i have some bad news, today i accidentely busted my nuckle,  
>im typing this on my phone while blood streams down my hand, also the tear is all the way down the bone, so i wont be able to type for awhile<p>

sorry,

your friend,

aromatic1


	12. Chapter 12

**I have finally forced myself into typing again, and I promised to type a new chapter for **

**coma, my first ever story, it has been almost a year since I updated it and even longer since **

**I first posted it on fanfiction, I hope you enjoy,**

"Humphrey when can we go home?"

Lilly whined with a pleading look in her eyes, I just sighed and shook my head

"Lilly, Kate's not fully healed yet, besides what about Balto and Jenna?"

I reply, she looks down at her paws

"well.."

she started, but abruptly stopped, she sat there quietly for a few moments to gather her thoughts

"I mean we've taken care of Steele a few days ago, and Jenna woke up a day later and she was fine"

tears were welling up in her eyes, it didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong

"come here"

I said soothingly pulling her close, wrapping a paw around her I ask

"what's the matter?"

she shakes her head

"come on, you can tell me anything"

we sit there quietly for a moment before she says

"I miss home, I miss mom and dad and I especially miss Garth!'

she's now sobbing hiding her face with her paws, not knowing what to do I just hold her close, until the sobs die down into a whimper, when she finally goes quiet I decided its time to see what Balto and Jenna were up to, but there was a slight problem, Lilly had fell asleep, slowly I set her down and drape a blanket over her, she looked peaceful, stealing one last glance I walk over to Kate, nudging her I whisper

"don't worry Kate, just hold on there"

I drape a blanket over her as well, after checking on my two girls I exit the boat and head into town, upon reaching the border of the little village I hunker down and creep my way towards Jenna's house, if Balto was anywhere it would be there, sticking to the shadows I silently edge my self through an alley way, but I guess I wasn't silent enough

"What are you doing here?"

a voice calls out, instantly a figure blocks my way, waiting for the speaker to exit the shadows, I take a step back and reply to him

"nothing, just passing through"

the speaker laughs and exits the shadow, it was just Balto, relief courses through me

"oh, thank god it was you, I thought I had run into trouble"

he smiles and walks next to me

"so where you going?"

he asks, me shrugging replies

"just going to find you"

"figures"

he says jumping over a spilt trashcan

"so hows Jenna?"

"she's pretty shooken up, and her parents were worried when she didn't show up for a day, but now she's fine"

i nod my head

"so heard anything about Steele lately?"

he laughs again

"nah he's kept to himself since the boiler room incident"

we both smile at the memory, and continue walking until we were both out of the town, upon approaching the boat Balto says

"you know, comas normally last from one to two weeks"

my face lights up, its been over ten days since the caribou stampede, hurriedly I run towards the boat, hoping that maybe Kate was waking up, sadly the only that was waking up when I got there was Lilly, from her nap

"hey guys"

she said yawning and doing a quick little stretch

"hey Lilly"

we both say in unison and head towards Kate, she was still asleep, Balto noticing my frowning says

"cheer up, there's always tomorrow"

**how was that for not updating for about a year, short yes, but give a guy a break, I've been **

**sick and haven't been feeling very well.**


End file.
